world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
100813Dean Beau
06:34 -- talentedAviator TA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 18:34 -- 06:34 CA: hmm?... 06:34 TA: hows my favorite rich girl doing 06:34 CA: Good... 06:35 CA: how my favorite pilot doing?... 06:36 TA: great, just finished sorting my large lego collection 06:36 CA: I remember legos... 06:36 CA: or stepping on them to be presice... 06:41 TA: yeah legos are pretty cool, i just finished building the taj mahal 06:42 CA: I could never stick to the directions... 06:42 TA: why was that 06:42 CA: because they were boring... 06:42 CA: Why build it the way a million people have... 06:42 CA: when I could build what ever I want?... 06:43 TA: because i do that to, but its fun having cool modles 06:43 TA: you know you can buy legos sepately from the kits right? 06:44 CA: Yes... 06:44 CA: I haven't bought any since the third grade though... 06:47 TA: why, legos are so much fun 06:48 TA: youcan even build chess set from them 06:48 CA: I don't know :p I just grew out of em... 06:48 CA: I already have plenty of chess sets... 06:49 TA: how can someone obsessed with chess have to many chess sets, thats like me saying i have to many legos 06:49 CA: I have, like, 20... 06:50 CA: Most chess obsessers have like, 2... 06:51 TA: omg, you do have a lot of chess sets 06:51 CA: yep... 06:53 TA: so anyways what kind of wepon are you most fond of, i prefer the saber to be honest, it has a nice speed to it 06:54 CA: Random question, but I weild scythes... 06:54 TA: i didn't know you had a weat field 06:55 CA: I'll make my enimies a wheat feild :p... 06:55 TA: so, your dad's the grim reaper then? 06:55 CA: Well he is a business man... 06:56 TA: i knew you were funny, but i didn't know you were funny too 06:56 TA: i knew you were smart, but i didn't know you were funny too 06:57 CA: Well thank you... 06:58 CA: I didn't know you had a sense of humor :p... 06:59 TA: oh I do, but a really dark one, not suited to the ears of beautiful young lady like you 07:00 CA: Try me... 07:01 TA: why did jill fall off the swing 07:02 CA: Why?... 07:03 TA: she had no arms 07:03 TA: why didn't she get back up 07:03 TA: she had no legs 07:03 TA: why didn't anyone help her up? 07:03 TA: she had no freinds 07:03 TA: knock knock 07:03 CA: Who's there?... 07:03 TA: not jill 07:03 CA: hehe... 07:05 TA: why the little boy with no arms and no legs get for christmas 07:06 CA: cancer?... 07:06 TA: yep 07:06 TA: why did the little boy drop his ice cream cone 07:06 CA: He had a heart attack?... 07:07 TA: no, he got hit by a bus 07:07 CA: Hadn't heard that one yet... 07:07 TA: yea, those are my mild jokes 07:08 CA: Tell me your darkest one... 07:09 TA: nah, trust me on this one, you don't want to hear them 07:09 CA: Guess I'll hear them later... 07:10 TA: yea, later 07:10 TA: that sounds like a good idea 07:10 TA: maybe after you guys get done with that game your all going to play 07:10 TA: he could hang out? 07:10 CA: Who's he?... 07:11 CA: You mean we?... 07:12 CA: You know, you may rethink that you wanted t play this game... 07:12 TA: we8 07:12 TA: we* 07:12 TA: damn this key board 07:12 CA: It's getting really weird... 07:13 TA: yeah, i think im just gonna say bye now before this gets worse. 07:13 TA: so seeya later 07:13 CA: Bye!... 07:13 CA: seeya... 07:13 -- talentedAviator TA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 19:13 --